A little bundle of joy: THAT WE CAN'T HANDLE!
by Gerkyhen
Summary: "I'm pregnant and it's your fault." Mei and D'jok have to deal with some...unexpected news. Just a real weird one-shot that I randomly came up with. Disclaimer: No own Galactik Football.


A little bundle of joy: THAT WE CAN'T HANDLE!

_I don't know what drove me to write this weird little one-shot. I'm in a writing mood, and a fanfic mood, and a GF fanfic mood. Plus I've never written for Mei and D'jok...so...yeah. Here ya go. _

She was about to blame him for something. He could see it in her clear, ice blue eyes. She sat regally on the chair in his room. Arms crossed, legs elegantly intertwined, lips pursed. There was a lengthy silence then:

"What?"

"What?" She replied, her face the picture of innocence. As if she didn't know she was here to lecture him about something or other that he'd done.

"What are you here for?" D'jok ventured.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, her delicately plucked eyebrows arched. "Am I not allowed to be in here?"

_Deliberately misunderstanding. _D'jok shook his head, wanting to clear the air. "Of course you're allowed to be in here." He answered her.

She didn't reply, instead she studied him carefully. D'jok didn't quite understand her facial expression. He was confused, and when D'jok got confused he usually got irritated.

"You're allowed to be in here," he repeated. "But would you care to tell me **why** you're in here? I'm sorta the captain of the team, Mei, I have stuff to-"

"I'm pregnant."

Two words and D'jok was silenced. All anger drained from immediately.

"You're...um...wha?"

"I'm pregnant," Mei repeated she paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I'm pregnant and it's your fault."

_Well it sure as hell better not be anyone else's' fault! _But D'jok didn't say that, because it **had** got through to his brain that he was being blamed for something.

"Wha? What do you mean 'my fault'?" He questioned indignantly.

"You're the one that forgot to wear a condom." Mei pointed out.

"Well I don't recall you talking about condoms!" He hit back.

Mei's cheeks coloured pink. "The whole 'remembering of the condom' is the male's job!" She retorted.

"And who wrote that rule down?" D'jok exploded.

"I don't know D'jok!" Mei returned. "But it's an unwritten rule!"

"Well maybe someone **should** write it down to help all males everywhere remember!" D'jok yelled back.

"Guys."

D'jok and Mei were silenced immediately. Wide-eyed they both turned to the small lump in the bed that wasn't D'jok's but Micro-Ice's.

"You do realise I'm in here, right?" The black-haired boy questioned.

No. Neither of them had. D'jok glowered at his girlfriend.

"And you didn't even bother to check if **my roommate** was in the room?" He raged.

"It's three pm!" Mei hit back. "I thought even Micro-Ice had more of a life than that!"

"Hey, let's not get persona-" Micro-Ice began.

"I'm pregnant; I can be as mean as I want," Mei hissed, and when Micro-Ice opened his mouth, she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at him. "And if you tell anyone; I'll choke you with your own duvet."

Micro-Ice shut his mouth. D'jok shook his head.

"What're we gonna do?" He asked- directing the question towards Mei.

"Well, maybe you should tell Aarch." Micro-Ice mused.

Mei stuck up her hand and shoved it towards Micro-Ice. "Micro-Ice if you don't shut up I'll eat you," she warned. Micro-Ice squeaked and ducked back under the covers as Mei turned back to address her boyfriend. "Maybe we should tell Aarch."

Micro-Ice popped out of the covers looking incredulous. D'jok shook his head at him then turned back to Mei.

"Seriously? But then the whole galaxy will find out. Are you **definitely **sure you're pregnant?" He interrogated.

"I have missed my last **four** periods; I have **peed** on at least **ten** different pregnancy kits and guess what D'jok?"

"What?"

"They all came out positive!" Mei screeched. "So yeah! I would say I'm 'definitely sure'."

"If we tell Aarch the whole team will find out..." D'jok murmured.

"D'jok the baby is going to come out eventually, it's not going to wait until a suitable time for you. I'd rather tell the team and let them have a heads up than suddenly give birth in front of Kernor on the pitch or something!" Mei yelped.

"Didn't Kernor used to be a mid-wife or something?" Micro-Ice questioned, but his question went unanswered.

"Okay Mei, I understand you're stressed-" D'jok began.

"Stressed! I have to tell my mother, my father and the team that I'm pregnant! I'll have to stop playing football!" Mei hissed.

"Oh god yeah, you will," D'jok gasped. "Yuki will have to play in defence! We're going to fail!"

"Hey!" Micro-Ice yelped in defence of his girlfriend. "And anyway guys what are you talking about? We've got a whole year off from training remember?"

D'jok and Mei paused. Then a happy smile burst onto D'jok's face.

"You're pregnant!"

Mei began sobbing happily. "Yes!"

The two embraced and Micro-Ice sank moodily back into the covers, muttering about sleep being too hard to come by, these days.

_Really random and weird I know...but...hey? R&R ^_^_


End file.
